falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
War
Earl Dodson looked at the shatter remains of what was once the Mojave Desert with a sense of awe. "Are you fucking blind, private?," said Sgt. Tyson, grabbing Dodson,"get back in this trench right now." Dodson was tugged back into the trench, right before a burst of gun fire hit the air. "That could have hit me", ''he thought. "What the fuck is wrong with you, private?," said Tyson, sitting on a crate of NCR food rations. "I don't know, sarge," said Dodson, brushing himself off, "I was just trying to find some enemy positions. Tyson took a good look at Dodson, and grinned. "I don't need a good man like you getting shot in this shit hole, Dodson," said Tyson, before sneaking up to shoot at the enemy over at the other end. Tyson only peaked over the edge just a little, and fired his rifle. He quickly went back down, and a volley of gunfire was returned. "I got one of those son's of a bitches," said Tyson. Dodson's squad mates responded with cheers and shouts, and Tyson smiled with his pure white teeth. "And that's why they made me a Sergeant in our army," said Tyson. Then everything fell silent. It was that silence that you knew wasn't right, and which made you balls go all the way up into your body. "Get ready....." said Tyson, anticipating what was going to happen next. There was a sudden yell from the other side, a war cry. ''"The Legion is preparing", ''thought Dodson, crazily. He ran to the edge of the trench, and aimed for the Legion. Dodson could see the almost endless rows of Legion troops, and almost sea of red. "I don't any of you freaking out on me, dammit," yelled Tyson,"we stay together, and we survive together." There were more war cries from the Legion side, which was steadily becoming a chant. Dodson could feel himself getting weak, and he felt he was going to collapse. Suddenly, the Legion side erupted with shouts and screams. "Holy smokes, they're charging," screamed Cpl. Tangir, shaking his light machine gun. The other soldiers in the platoon were also showing signs of sure fear, but Sgt. Tyson's squad was going to hold the line. "Hold your fire....." said Tyson, holding his hand up. The Legion legionnaires were half-way to the trenches, and Dodson could see the grizzly faces of them. "FIRE!!!!!" yelled Tyson. Tangir began to fire his light machine gun blindly, spraying it among the legionaries. Smitty, the platoons heavy weapons specialist, began to pelt the legionaries with his grenade launcher. Tyson was using his assault rifle accurately, getting about four legionnaires between the eyes. Dodson, however, was trying to unjam his assault rifle frantically. He threw his assault rifle, jammed. He went towards the hunting shotgun behind him, grabbed it, and took a couple of shots. He stuck a few shots into the loader, and pumped it. When he got back to the fighting, he could see a legionnaire coming straight a him. He aimed down the shotguns sight, putting the butte of the rifle between the crevice of the right arm and body; and fired. The legionnaire flew backwards, and landed straight on the ground. Dodson aimed the shotgun again, and shot another legionnaire trying to enter into the trench. "There fucking everywhere, sarge," yelled Tangir, reloading his machine gun. Tyson didn't respond, since he was too busy killing of the legionnaires. Suddenly, a laser bolt went through Tangir's head, spreading it like a melon. "Shiiiit!!!" yelled Smitty, freaking out over the blood. The legionnaires noticed the weak point, and immediately began pouring into the trench. Smitty aimed his grenade launcher, and fired at the increasing number of legionnaires. He killed about six in all, but a machete's blade sliced him across the neck. "Son of a bitch," said Tyson, turning his gun toward the legionnaires, and firing. Dodson ran over next to Tyson, and he also began to fire on the legionnaires. They let off tiny bursts of air each time a round or shot hit them, collapsing on the ground dead. Tyson unloaded his cartridge, and yelled to Dodson, "Retreat!!!!" Tyson began to run down the trench, along with the other Troops; and Dodson managed to start running also. His breathing and heartbeat increased as he ran; because the stress of the whole attack was heavy. He turned right down a trench that led behind the front lines; nearly missing a throwing spear. He ran he fast as he could, his feat never really touching the metal plates on the ground. "Dodson, get over here!!!!" yelled Tyson, waving from behind second line. Dodson ran over to Tyson and took cover behind the second trench's dirt wall. "Someone's just contacted some artillery to pound those bastards, but it's going to take a while for them to focus on our position. After all, we ain't the only ones being attacked." Dodson nodded his head, but he hoped deep inside that the artillery would help their position first. Dodson looked over the trench, and saw the wave of Legionnaires crossing over to their current trench. Everyone began to fire on Legionnaires, and so did Dodson. The Legionnaires collapsed like cards, but more and more of them kept coming. "Dodson!" yelled Tyson, still firing his gun, "that shotgun ain't going to do shit right now, get a rifle from the back." Dodson didn't even reply, he just went running toward the back. There were rifles lining the whole dirt wall, and Dodson grabbed for a rifle. Suddenly, he could hear screaming behind him. He turned his head slightly, but he was rammed into the dirt wall; knocking the rifles out of order. He saw the masked face of a Legionnaire, his eyes glowing as red as sunset in Shady Sands. Dodson managed to dodge the machete that was coming towards him. It hit the ground with a metal ''clink. Then Dodson put all the force in his legs, and pushed the Legionnaire off of him. Dodson quickly scooted himself over to his shotgun, and managed to grip it just in time. Dodson turned, and quickly aimed down the shotgun. He pulled the trigger, and filled the Legionnaire full of shot pellets. He quickly got up and ran back to his fellow soldiers, who were now engaging in hand to hand combat with the Legionnaires. He pumped the shotgun again, and aimed for a Legionnaire that was attacking Sgt. Tyson. Click Dodson's expression turned into horror; he forgot to load in another shot. He rammed his hand into his pocket, and scrambled to find another shotgun shell. He gripped one, pulled it out, and put it into the loader. He pumped the shotgun once again, a shot the Legionnaire dead. Tyson jolted back as soon as the pellet's hit the attacker, and he looked at Dodson; who was already reloading his shotgun. "Nice shot," said Tyson, before grabbing his rifle. Dodson didn't hear what Tyson said, though. He was closing in on a different sound. ''The artillery, ''thought Dodson, who was screaming aloud. A barrage of artillery rounds hit the Legionnaires that were advancing dead on, catching the Legion on surprise. The Legionnaires began to retreat when the NCR troops began crawling out of the trenches, shooting them like targets. Dodson ran while he was shooting, getting a total of five kills on the way back to the original trench. Dodson, Tyson, and the rest of the NCR soldiers jumped down into the first trench again; already beginning to set up the defenses again. "Those Legion bastards will think twice about attacking this line again," said Tyson, grinning. But Dodson was not even near Tyson, instead; he was looking at the dead bodies of two of his closest friends. Smitty had been mutilated in the coarse of ten minutes, with his head lopped off and his hands too. Tangir on the other hand lied sprawled on the ground, with two bottle caps in his head cavity. A bizarre game that the Legionnaires played with the dead. Dodson's hands clenched into fists, he was pissed at the Legion. The thought of charging towards the Legion lines and killing as many as he could went through his mind. But, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Don't worry about them, Dodson," said Tyson, smiling, "those lucky bastards are in a better place." Dodson smiled too, but he was holding back the emotions he was feeling right now. "C'mon," said Tyson, patting him on the back, " Major says that some more reinforcements are coming from McCarran right now. He also says we might be able to spend a little R&R in the Strip. What'dya say?" Dodson looked at him, with his face red; and nodded. The joined up with the other group of NCR troops, and they began to walk towards the Strip. Category:Stories